Retribution
by redsrock
Summary: After a young boy finds the truth about his mother's death he sets out on an adventure in order to get his revenge.


RETRIBUTION

PROLOGUE

The words came out with a fury that took my father by surprise. However it wasn't the words that astounded him, but the rather the tone was what hit him. I was never known to be an angry person although I had every reason to be.

"I hate you!"

Those three syllables were the beginning of the end for my relationship with my father, though he never was much of a parent to me, especially after the death of my mother.

My name is Jonah Valund. I am a seventeen year old Nord that has finally had it with his abusive father, both mentally and physically. My father has only struck me a few times, and that was when he was drunk from the Mazte.

I live in Vvardenfell in a town by the name of Caldera. It's a small city known for its ebony mines that bring in the vast majority of settlement's revenues. However, despite the small size its inhabitant still know how to have fun, sometimes a little too much fun.

When I was a small child my mother told me that long ago a typical evening in Caldera was spent at Shenk's Shovel, a friendly tavern that was always alive and filled with different bands playing their instruments. After a hard day of work families would gather around the tavern and tell stories to one another and catch up on the local gossip.

Everything was great back then and there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Other than the occasional bandit the city was lucky enough not to be one of the more crime-filled towns. Much of Vvardenfell was filled with ruthless thugs and other law-breakers.

The mines were brining in loads of money and the city was growing by the year. It had become a more suitable town for families, thus leading to the growth of Caldera year after year. Things were great for everyone, but unfortunately that something happened to the city.

Along a dark-haired man named Roggar Valund. This man was upon with a sense of worry simply because of the way he looked. His appearance was ruffled and he spoke with a low voice that frightened the mothers.

Despite the worry however Roggar was eventually taken in by the city and its people. He opened his own ebony mine and was adding to the prosperity of Caldera. His false friendliness and charm worked wonders against the occupants of Caldera.

Then Roggar ran into a beautiful Imperial woman named Viana Popillius. This amazingly attractive girl was immedialtly attracted to Roggar and soon after his arrival they began dating.

Now, normally one would frown upon cross-race dating, but the people of Caldera for some reason gave an exception to Roggar and Viana. Perhaps it was because of Viana's charm and likeableness. Or maybe it was for the fact that Roggar's business was bringing in so much money that they did not want to anger him in any way.

Whatever the reason was, the two were married after a couple months of dating. Soon after that they had a beautiful baby boy. That is where I come into the story.

During the first fifteen years of my life I was given the most love my mother, and sometimes father, could give. My mother never let me out her sight if she could help it. I adored her very much for the way she treated me. I enjoyed the bedtime stories, the morning breakfast, the mid-day playtimes, everything about her made me light up inside. She was a wonderful mother and person. She did not deserve the fate she endured two days after my fifteenth birthday.

Even though my mother heckled him, my father barely showed any interest in me. He provided me with all the toys, clothes, and food I needed, but there were never any emotions from him. He never said he loved me, unlike my mother, who constantly told of how much she loved me. In fact, the only time he even talked to me was when he wanted something or when he was scolding me, which he did constantly.

Although I was saddened by my father's negligence towards me, I found away to push it aside. I found this quite easy simply because I had my mother. I knew as long as I had her everything would be fine, no matter much my father seemed to loath me.

Then one night, two days after my fifteenth birthday, something terrible happened. I was outside playing behind the house when the sun had begun to lower and the moon was making his nightly appearance.

Normally my mother would call me in once it was too late, but for some odd reason this time she did not. At first I shrugged it off and thought nothing of it; she was simply occupied at the moment. But then it started getting darker and darker until the only light that showed were the dimply lit torches on the streets. I was now a bit apprehensive and decided to go inside to see why mom hadn't called me in.

Our house had two levels, plus a large attic and an even larger basement. My parents spared no expense at making the house as gorgeous as possible. I was lucky to be able to live in such a grand house.

As I entered through the back door and into the kitchen I did not see my mother, nor could I hear any movements within the house. I appeared that my father had no arrived from work yet, for he would have been sitting at one of the tables eating his dinner.

I called out for mother but I was not given an answer. I though perhaps she was outside watering the plants, but deep inside I knew I was now trying to think up excuses for my mother's absence. Why would she be watering the plans in the dark when she could have watered them during the day?

I called out once more and when no response was returned I climbed up the steps and onto the second level. First I entered my bedroom to see if she was possibly making my bed, or straightening up my always messy desk. She wasn't there either so I then I made my way towards my parents room.

I can't exactly explain what happened next. As I neared the room my stomach suddenly tightened up and I felt strange, but why I cannot explain. I simply had a very bad feeling about entering the bedroom.

Despite the strange feeling I had entered the room. What I had seen next made me scream so loud that I startled myself. On the floor lying in a thick pool of blood was my mother!

I had run over to her to try and help, but I knew it was of no use. She was dead! I sat there crying for what seemed like hours. Her beautiful blue eyes were still open and appeared to be staring at me. I remember closing them and suddenly my father gasped behind me. He then mumbled a few words and then ran out of the house in search of a guard.

It's been two years since that fateful night. Ever since then my life, and everyone else's life, has changed drastically. Governor Cunius Pelelius, the governor of Caldera, and his city guards had done an excellent job of keeping the town clean and safe from criminals and their nasty ways of living. Drugs were not heard of in the city, except for alcohol of course.

Before my mother's death Pelelius was a trusted man who cared for the people above everything else. He wasn't the usual lying politician; he truly loved his town and its people. However, after the death of my mother had he changed, along with many other people.

About five months after my mother's death I found out that my father was a drug dealer. I found this out when I overheard him talking with one of his dirty-looking friends. Many of these people had visited my father ever since my mother died.

At first I didn't want to think about it. I didn't even want to believe what I had heard. There was no way my father was part drug-dealing gang. It was simply unheard of in these parts. Yet the more I tried to erase it from my mind the more I came terms with what was obvious.

It was not until another five months until I confronted my father on the subject. I had seen drastic changes in him the past year, and mind you these changes were not for the better.

I asked him bluntly if he was a drug dealer and he immediately slapped me across the face. I would not have been surprised by his reaction if he was drunk, but when I asked him the question he was completely sober.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Is what he asked me. I told him that I overheard his conversation long ago and he again slapped me across the face, this time drawing blood from my bottom lip.

He seemed to ponder for a minute until he told me to go up to my room. I thought about arguing but I was too afraid to talk back. An hour later my dad came bursting through the door and was fuming with anger. He obviously did not want me to know about his dark secret.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll slit your throat! I don't care if you're my son, not that I see you as one anyway. You are a mistake! You aren't even supposed to be here!"

Tears began running down my cheek. Was I really a mistake? Did my parents really have me by accident?

"But since I have to deal with you I will make you work. You will work in my mines all day long. If you complain at all I'll lock you in your room for a week. You understand me?"

He was spitting as he talked and I then realized that he was a bit drunk. Not the usual heavy drunk like he normally was, but the smell was obvious coming from his mouth.

The next year was spent working in the mines just as my father said. We barely spoke and I didn't even dare think of telling the authorities about his gang. I met only a few of his "co-workers" but I had the assumption that he had many men working for him. The mines were very large and I soon found out that they were used to smuggle the drugs. A couple times I had been offered a sip of skooma but I turned down the offer with pride. I knew my mother was looking down and me. She was surely proud of my bravery.

I wanted to run away but I was afraid of that as well. I am not sure my father was aware of how smart I really was, for he had a few of his men keep a close eye on me, but it was too obvious. Even if I tried to run away I would not be able to.

I became more tired as the days went on until one day I finally snapped. I had come home from working in the mines one night and heard my father talking to one of his henchmen; this one dressed in expensive clothing. I was standing at the back entrance to the house and it appeared that my presence was not yet known so I snuck close enough to hear what the two were talking about.

"But does he know about it?" said the stranger curiously.

"No, of course not! Do you think I am that careless to let him find that out? If he found out I'm not sure what he would do. He seems on the brink of going over the edge as it is. He's a clever boy though, I'll give him that. He catches on to things easily, and I have to admit it's been difficult keeping him from finding out about anything else. I let him find out about my gang, and I have nobody else but myself to blame. But he will not find out anything else. He mustn't learn the truth!" said my father.

"Well, there's something about your boy I don't like. If there's any threat to our group it is him. Your son is matured way beyond his years. He is also handy with a blade, and like you said he is very clever. You cannot let him know!. If he does it will be the end of us! I sense anger inside him. He dislikes you just as much as you do him. He is afraid of you but he is growing bigger as the days past. Soon he will be his own boss and you will not be able to control him," said the stranger with his eyebrows lifted.

I waited until the man left before I opened the door and then closed it once more to make it look like I just arrived. My father walked in the kitchen, saw me, and then left the house without saying a word.

I watched as he scurried down the street towards the mines. He was no doubt going to meet with some of his suppliers just as he always did at night. I found this out by following him back to the mines one night. Luckily his threw guards only watched me when I was working in the mines.

I suddenly had the urge to search my father's room. It had always been off-limits to me, but it seemed as if something wasn't clear. My father was holding something from me and it was apparently very important.

Despite the fear of being caught I gathered up what courage I had and started up the stairs towards my father's room. I opened the wooden door and stepped inside. Everything appeared to be normal, but I had not searched his drawers and desk yet.

When I looked inside his desk I found something that made me gasp out loud. It was a note that had been written by my father. I knew it was written by him because I could recognize his horrible handwriting.

_"Remember to leave the house after you kill her. You want it to seem as if the murder was done by someone else. Do not worry about the boy; he'll venture upstairs soon enough. Then you can find him, but make sure you look surprised because the boy is rather smart for his age."_

I had to re-read the note several times before it finally sunk in. It was my father that killed my mother!

I suddenly felt dizzy and then I fell to the ground. I laid there on the hard wood floor and wept. I hated my father! Before I had loved him even though he mistreated me, but now I knew I hated him! But I didn't know what to do now. The shock was still settling into my confused brain.

After a while I got up from the ground and started at the note on the table. Then I turned from the door and saw my father standing in the door way with his eyes full of anger.

Then I gave him a furious state as well. I wanted to strike him where he stood but I had no weapon and my father was too strong to fight with hand to hand.

"I hate you!" I said furiously.

Then he balled up his fists and walked towards me threateningly.

CHAPTER ONE

I watched horrified as my father neared towards me with a look of anger I had never seen. Many times had my dad been angry with me but this time was different. The look in his eyes was full of pure hatred and I feared for the worst.

He walked up and stared into my eyes. I could smell the putrid scent of alcohol and I knew he was drunk, which only fueled the fire for his rage. Because he was drunk I now feared that he was going to hit me, and perhaps even worse.

For seconds that seemed like minutes he glared at me as if pondering on what my punishment was going to be. Would he strike me with his fists, or would simply lock me in my room for days on end? And now for the first time I was actually fearful for my life. There was never an instant where I believed my father would try and kill me, no matter how mad or drunk he was. But now, seeing the look on his face, I had a sense of fear I'd never felt before.

However, I could tell my father was worried just as he was angry. Obviously I had stumbled upon something so secret that perhaps he had no other choice but to get rid of me permanently.

I was almost sure these were the thoughts crawling throughout his mind. He wanted to kill me; I could now see it in his facial expression. He never did like me but for some odd reason he kept me around. Now it appeared my time was going to end.

But no, I couldn't have that. I would not die, for my mother's sake if anything. I wasn't going to let her death go without revenge. I don't know how but some way I was going to punish my father for what he did.

"You worthless son of mine, how dare you snoop around my room! What did I tell you about sneaking around where you didn't belong?"

I stood there frozen like a statue, unable to say a word. I wanted to lash out at my father but I couldn't find the courage. I was too afraid of what he might do if I smarted off to him. Sure, I was strong for my age, but if we got into a fight I would be a goner for sure. My father was both strong and wise, there's no doubting that, no matter how much I disliked him.

"I didn't see anything, I swear! I was just looking for some paper to write on. I have no more in my room and I thought maybe you'd have some in here," I said quickly, thought it was of no use. My father was too smart to fall for my lie.

SLAP!

A horrible excuse indeed. He immediately slapped me across the face, leaving a painful sting. I knew he wasn't going to buy my excuse, but I had to try something.

He was now drooling from the mouth from the anger that was built up inside of him. He looked around the room and for a moment I thought he was searching for a weapon. Then his sight stopped near his desk and his eyes locked on to the paper that I had stupidly left on the table.

He walked over and picked it up. Once he saw what it was he ripped it to shreds and then looked at me. Now his expression was almost psychotic as he walked up to me once more.

He struck me once more, this time with a closed fist that busted my lip severely. Blood dripped down my chin as I began to tear up even more. Then I finally snapped.

"I hate you!"

Another punch was thrown by my father, this one connecting with my right eye. Dazed and hurt I attempted to rise from the wooden floor. Tears were streaming down my cheeks from the anger inside of me.

I got up from the ground and ran towards him screaming at the top of my lungs. I tried to tackle him but he lifted his foot and kicked me in the nose. Blood was now flowing from my nose as well as my lip and my right eye was now half-blind from the blow earlier.

Again I stood up but before I could make a move he kicked me in stomach and I fell to the ground once more, this time unable to get up. He laughed at me as I groaned deeply. I wished nothing than to wipe that smirk from his face but the pain wouldn't let me.

A couple of his minions came running up the stairs to see what the matter was. My father told them to stand by the door incase any guards came. He told them tell the guards that I was simply having a nightmare and that's why I was screaming. I was having a nightmare alright, but this was real.

"Get out of my house, now! Never come back or I will kill you just as I did your wretched irritating mother!"

Without letting him finish his furious tirade I ran from the room and into my own. There I quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with some clothes. Then I ran from the house, never looking back.

What really dumbfounded me was that he had not killed me. Why did he let me go after I had just found out that he was the true killer of my mother? He had made a stupid mistake indeed, or so I had thought.

CHAPTER TWO

As I raced towards the Governor's estate many thoughts were circling inside my head. For one, I was still preoccupied with why my father had let me live. Why would he do this when surely he knew that I would run for the authorities? It just didn't make sense to me. Perhaps there was something I was missing.

I ran past all the houses and even past the Imperial offices where the money was kept. Beyond in the distance was a beautiful structure that sat atop an enormous hill decorated by various bushes and trees. The whole scene was absolutely breathtaking. Of course what did you expect; it was the Governor's estate after all.

A few years ago the construction of the magnificent building was commenced under the anxious orders of Governor Pelelius. He had been looking forward to a bigger house for quite some time, and with the help of the taxpayer's money he finally got his wish.

Everyone was very excited about the project when it was announced, except for my mother. She didn't understand why he needed such a large house. He wasn't married and had no kids. She thought the people's tax money could have been put towards something that actually benefited them. Back then I was too young to understand her. The idea of a beautiful building excited me, but only because I was just a kid. Now that I am older I understand what my mother meant.

Governor Pelelius was a plump little Imperial man going on seventy-five, and the old age was starting to catch up with him. Pelelius used to be a cheerful man who could always be seen chatting with the people at Shenk's Shovel. He was a people's Governor and that's why he was adored as much he was. But then things began to change.

A few years ago Pelelius started to drift away from the social life. He kept himself locked up in his old house and rarely made any appearances. Nobody knew why but he went from a joyous man to one who was rather rude and scorned at any visitors. This was why I was bit uneasy about visiting him.

When I finally made it up the steep hill I rounded a few corners and found myself at the steps of the Governor's estate. I had seen it from afar many times but actually getting a look at it up close was spectacular.

I knocked on the door loudly and waited for a response. It was a little after eleven o'clock at night. I hoped I wasn't disturbing the man's slumber. When I was not given an answer I knocked again, this time much louder.

"Pipe down already, I'm comin' as fast as my legs can carry me!"

The tone of the voice startled me and I almost fell down the steps after stumbling backwards. Soon enough the door opened and there stood Pelelius dressed in his night clothes and a mean look on his face.

"Well, what do you want kid? Did you want to see my pajamas or something?"

I was too shocked to say anything. I had not expected him to be this angry. Sure, I knew he wasn't as cheerful as he used to be, but he was still the Governor of our town. One should not be worried when visiting him.

"My father…he's done something terrible," I said with tears coming down my cheeks once more. As soon as I began thinking about my father the images of my mother came back once more.

"What did he do?"

I was about to tell him the whole story when I began to smell something very familiar. It was an awful smell, one that brought back horrible memories. It was skooma! I could smell it coming from the Governor's breath!

"He's the killer of my mother, not some random bandit! I found a note in his bedroom telling of his plans. He's also the ring leader of Moon Sugar and Skooma gang! Please Governor, lock him up before he can do anymore harm!"

I thought this would certainly outrage Pelelius that one of Caldera's own had done the dirty deed of murdering my innocent mother, but unfortunately I was wrong.

"Yes, yes, I know your father smuggles drugs! Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"But, he killed my mother! You have to put away! Look at my face! Do you see all the scars and bruises? He did this to me! He's been abusing me for a long time! You've got to stop him!" I yelled at the top of lungs, loud enough to possibly wake the entire town.

"Sorry son, but I don't think I can help you out. You see, your father, well, he supplies me with some "special" things," Pelelius said while winking at me.

"And as for your mother, it's been too long since the murder and you have no proof. You do not have the so-called note, therefore there is nothing I can do. Do not bother me again if you don't have anything to back up what you are saying."

And at those words he slammed the door in my face, leaving me by myself feeling more alone then ever. If the Governor of the town would not help me then who would? Perhaps there was someone out there who cared.

"Psss, over here kid."

The soft whispers were coming from the left. I peered over and behind a large bush stood a skinny looking Imperial man. I was a bit apprehensive about meeting him face to face, for he was a stranger to me.

"Come over here, I think I can help you out," said the Imperial man.

When I heard this I became very excited, though I knew nothing about the man I was talking to. It mattered not however, I was too worried about finding out if he could help me.

I walked over to the man who I now recognized as someone who worked for my father in the mines. He smelled of drugs, but he spoke clear and I was certain I could take him seriously.

"I am sorry about your mother Jonah. Though I am a drug smuggler I understand how sad you must be. If it weren't for the addiction I'd get out of this terrible business in a heart beat, but alas that is impossible for me. My name is Pilpan, and I believe I can point you in the right direction on where to get some help. In order to get revenge on your father you will have to travel to Gnisis. Look for a Khajiit by the name of S'baad. I remember overhearing your father saying something about S'baad being mad at him or something. I am not sure if the Khajiit can help you or not, but apparently he and your father have some differences at the moment, and maybe you can use this to your advantage."

"That's awfully nice of you, but may I ask why you are helping me?"

"I am not a fan of your father's, although he does pay me well. Whether you know it or not I have watched you grow Jonah. Yes, the business has been around that long. It's been around since Roggar came to town. Get help Jonah and defeat your father. As you've just witnessed the Governor has already been poisoned by your father's influence. The drugs took over Pelelius's life long ago and this is the reason he no longer makes public appearances. Go to Gnisis, hopefully there you will find the help you seek."

I thanked the kind man and went on my way. He was very kind to have offered me the help he gave. Little did I know that Pilpan would make an important appearance later on.

CHAPTER THREE

I walked away from the estate and sluggishly walked down the hill. I was tired from all that had happened, not to mention I was emotionally drained as well. I have to admit I was a bit optimistic about what Pilpan had said, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure I could trust him. He was a drug dealer after all.

The more I thought about it the more I realized Pilpan talked very clear during our conversation, which was extremely unusual. I had expected his speech to be slurred but that was not the case. I know I smelled drugs on him but for whatever reason the effects had not gotten to him. Whatever the reason was it did not matter to me, I was glad to have gotten some help.

Whether his advice was credible or not I would be traveling to Gnisis, in search for S'baad the Khajiit. I hope I wasn't wrong about Pilpan. I hoped he wasn't just some liar and that S'baad didn't even exist.

I left Caldera and headed northwest towards the town of Gnisis. I had never been there myself but from a few travelers at the tavern I gathered that it was a fairly boring place to live. Other than that I'd heard nothing else about it.

I didn't know what I was going to do about food and shelter once I arrived in Gnisis. After my mother died my father kept all the money to himself. I was never allowed to buy anything that wasn't "needed". I sure wish I had some money right now.

As I walked northward I realized that this was the furthest I had ever ventured from Caldera. As a child I spent my free time writing short little stories that my mother adored. The other kids scoffed at me for writing stories instead of socializing but I didn't care. I was too proud of my writings and I wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of that.

However, after my mother died time spent writing was severely shortened because of my father. He believed my "childish nonsense" was of no use and that I should do something more productive. I still write in my spare time, it's just that I don't have much of it.

Other than writing I was also obsessed with blades. It all started as a young child, somewhere around the age of twelve years old. I was walking to the tavern when I saw a couple of Imperial soldiers practicing with their swords. The movements of the blades were almost mesmerizing and it was then that I decided that I wanted to be as good as the soldiers were.

After months and months of practice I became quite talented and my mother was worried that I would join the Imperial Legion. But I told her not to worry about that. I was too preoccupied with making a career in writing stories for the world to read.

It was kind of funny now that I think about it. I now remember the one time when my father spoke well of me. It was one of the proudest moments of my young life.

"You're really getting' good with those blades kid. Maybe you'll turn out alright after all."

At those words my eyes lit up like stars and my face glowed with pride. It was the first, and only time, I had made my father proud. I was so happy with myself that I trained even harder, hoping to impress my father even further. But alas it was only a couple weeks before my mother died, and then the training stopped for good.

It's been a long time since I last picked up a blade. My mother had bought the cheap iron short sword and I used it quite often. After her passing I sort of gave up the hobby and I haven't seen the blade since.

After several hours of twists and turns I came to realize that I was lost. I had no clue where I was and it appeared that I had drifted away from the main road, a terrible mistake indeed.

Panicked I frantically attempted to find the road again but it was of no use. Now matter what direction I took it seemed like I was drifting further and further from the road. To make matters worse rain began to pour from the sky, as if punishing me for my foolishness.

I should have gotten a map before I left, but of course I didn't know where to get one. I certainly wasn't going to ask Shenk for one. If I did he would surely asked me why I was traveling to Gnisis, and of course I would not have able to tell him. I wouldn't have wanted him to be involved with what was going on. Shenk was frail and old. I didn't want anything happening to him.

Finally I found a small cave that would keep me dry from the rain. I made my way inside and then looked around for any creatures or bandits that might be lurking about. When all was clear I sat my pack on the ground and tried to fall asleep. I was extremely exhausted from the trip so far and I thought perhaps the rest would calm me down. I was still a bit shaken from getting lost. Once I got myself together I was sure I'd be able to find my way back to the road.

It was the loud thunder that woke me up a few hours later after drifting off. I poked my head outside to find that it was not raining, although the skies were looking quite threatening. I thought about going back to sleep but that wasn't the smart thing to do. I wanted to arrive at Gnisis soon and sleeping would only delay my appearance. I picked up my sack and headed out into the forest.

Thankfully it took no more than thirty minutes to find my way back to the main path. Once I got there I saw a dirty wooded sign with the words "Gnisis" carved into the plank. The sign was pointing to the west. It appeared that I was going the right way!

A couple hours later I finally arrived at the city and to my surprise it was a lot different that I had originally pictured. Upon entering the town I saw several merchants lined up under tents outside a small structure, something I had never seen in Caldera.

I walked through town and simply absorbed the atmosphere. The whole place was buzzing with activity, something I hadn't seen in Caldera for a long time either. Looking up on a hill I saw a Dunmer rolling a wheelbarrow full of Kwama eggs. That's when it dawned on me that Gnisis was a Kwama-egg mining colony. I've always been partial to the delicious eggs but I've never seen the mines they come from. I bet it'd be neat to tour through one, though it would likely be dangerous as well. I heard somewhere that Kwama Warriors can get pretty rough sometimes.

After looking around for a bit I decided to find this S'baad person. I didn't see any Khajiits in sight so I thought I'd stop by the city's tavern. Perhaps somewhere there would be able to help find S'baad.

I looked around for where the tavern might be but I found it quite difficult. The structures in Gnisis were far different than the ones back in Caldera. The ones here had more of a Dunmer-type of look. The ones back in Caldera represented the Imperial style.

Finally I just asked a random person walking on the streets where the tavern was. The old man looked at me strangely and pointed towards the east at a building where two guards were patrolling. I thanked him for the help and then walked over to the pub.

Inside was a wild scene I'd never forget. Over in the right corner was a mischievous looking Khajiit. His head was buried inside a book, though he sort of looked out of place for some reason.

Over on the other side were three guards talking with the pub owner. Suddenly the owner pointed towards the Khajiit reading the book and the guards began making their way over to him.

As soon as the guards came within ten feet the Khajiit threw the book down and bolted towards the door, and unfortunately I was standing in the way. He pushed me aside and ran through the doors. The three guards bumped into me as well and knocked me to the ground. I looked outside to see the three guards, plus the other two that were guarding the entrance, running after the Khajiit. But of course he was too fast for them and I knew they would not catch him. They were simply wasting their energy.

I got up from the ground and brushed myself off. I was quite embarrassed and I could feel my cheeks reddening. There were a few laughs but everyone else appeared worried that I might be hurt. I quickly assured them that I was okay and then I walked over to the pub owner, who was one of the one laughing at me.

"What can I do for you son?" The owner said with a chuckle.

"I'm looking for a Khajiit named S'baad. Do you know where I can find him?"

The owner started at me with a bewildered expression. I looked around and I could see a couple people staring at me like I was out of this world or something.

"He just pushed you aside while running out the door. Just what are you doing looking for that scoundrel?" Said the Dunmer with his right eyebrow lifted.

"I need to talk to him. Where can I find him?" I repeated the question, not wanting to elaborate on why I was looking for the Khajiit in the first place.

"Well, if you must meet with him I'd suggest you wait here. He'll be back, he always is. The law cannot contain that criminal. It's bad business letting him walk around my place. I wouldn't let him if he didn't….well….never mind. Don't you have somewhere to be? Beat it kid!"

I must have said something wrong because the owner suddenly became very rude, telling me to leave if I wasn't going to buy anything. Oh well, I'd just wait outside until S'baad came back. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like him very much.

Outside the clouds were still looking dangerous but so far it had not started to rain. I hoped that Khajiit would return soon. I didn't feel like getting wet, and I wasn't about to go back into the tavern alone. That owner was mad at me for some reason and I wasn't sure he'd let me back in anyway. I also wanted to get this with S'baad over with. Something told me he wouldn't be much help to me. I certainly hoped that I was wrong about that.

After a couple hours of extreme boredom the Khajiit finally returned to the tavern. I thought he was about to apologize for running into me, but instead he shot out a rude comment.

"Stay out of my way kid. Next time I won't throw you out of the way; I'll just run you over."

Rather than saying something mean back I held my tongue. This Khajiit might be the only one who can help me. I sure didn't want to get on his bad side, even though it seemed as if I already had.

"I'm sorry about that. Next time I'll make sure to move. Are you S'baad?"

He glared into my eyes with a look of interest. I had surprised him by knowing who he was, yet I could tell he was a bit hesitant in talking to me.

"Yes, I am S'baad. What's it to you kid?"

"I come from Caldera with an urgent plea. I have a huge problem and I was told that you might be able to help me."

"Go on…" the Khajiit said with even more interest.

"My name is Jonah Valund, son of Roggar Valund. Recently I…"

"So you're Jonah eh? There's no need to go any further; I've been awaiting your arrival. It took you longer than I expected I must admit. Perhaps Pilpan was wrong about you," S'baad said bluntly.

"You know Pilpan? Did he tell you I was coming? So you know all about my father and what has happened? Can you help me?" I said frantically. It appeared Pilpan was telling the truth after all!

"Slow down kid, there's plenty of time to talk, but I suggest we do it in a safer environment. Follow me to my house. There we can discuss your situation," the Khajiit said while pointing to the left where a bunch of houses were.

I wasn't sure whether to follow S'baad or not. How could I be sure this wasn't all just a trick or something? I barely even knew this Khajiit anyway.

"How can I be sure that I can trust you? I barely even know your name," I said awkwardly.

"Kid, I'm not gonna harm you. I want to help you out. Now you can stand here and be afraid for no reason, or you can act like a real man and follow me. It's the only way if you want to get your revenge. Now which is it gonna be?"

Whether I wanted to or not, I knew S'baad was right. I had to take a chance. My insides were telling me to follow the Khajiit, but my mother did always tell me not to talk to strangers. I figured I could make an exception this time.

CHAPTER FOUR

As I followed S'baad I began asking some questions. There were a couple of things I wanted to know before things went any further.

"S'baad, are you really a criminal?"

The answer to this question was obvious and I was well aware of that. I hoped that the question would break the ice and maybe I would learn more about this mysterious Khajiit.

"What do ya think kid? Why else would I be running from those bothersome guards? Of course I'm a criminal! And let me guess, you want to know what it is that I do wrong, am I right?"

"Yes, I would like to know, if you don't mind."

"Well kid, I run the local skooma ring around these parts, but skooma only! I don't deal with moon sugar anymore, not after what your father did to me," S'baad announced with a sneer. It appeared that his disliking for Roggar matched my own hatred. At least now we had [isomething[/i in common.

"What did Roggar do to you?" I do not address Roggar as my father anymore because I no longer see him as one. Those days are finally over.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you? Very well, I guess I'll share my troubles with you," S'baad said with a shrug.

"A few months ago I traveled to Caldera in order to talk with your father. Back then I was still dealing moon sugar with the fool. When I entered the mines to pick up my weekly shipment I was told by Roggar that the prices had changed since he was being monitored by the Imperials. I knew he was lying through his teeth, for the Imperials care nothing about the drugs in this country. I argued back and forth with him but he wouldn't budge. I finally began to curse at him and a few of his goons started getting a little rough with the three men that I brought with me. Soon a fight broke out and one of my men was stabbed in the neck by a knife, though I don't know who it was."

He paused for a few seconds to catch his breath. Then he continued his story.

"Seeing my fallen man on the floor I went into a fit of rage and charged towards your father. But your father is very talented with a blade, whether you know it or not. When I got close enough to him he stepped to the side and sliced the side of my right shoulder with his sword," said S'baad while pointing to the long scar.

"After that he called off his thugs and allowed me and my other two men to leave the mines without being harmed. I do not know why he did that but I am grateful, no matter how much I hate the man. Ever since that day we've stopped dealing [ianything[/i with each other. I will admit that my profits have dropped severely, but I cannot afford to pay the prices Roggar asks for. That is why I dislike your father. I'm lucky you have stumbled upon this city. Now it seems as if we can both get our revenge."

Revenge. The word sounded so sweet at the moment. I wanted to believe that S'baad could help me, but he was a criminal and I had to be safe around him. He could backstab me at any moment.

"So what do you suggest we do? I want Roggar to pay dearly for what he did. I want him dead!"

It sounded strange coming from my mouth but that is exactly what I wanted. It was almost unbelievable thinking that I wanted to kill my father and everything, but it had to be done. Although I wouldn't mind to see him rotting in prison as well, but like S'baad had said, the Imperial government didn't care about the people of Vvardenfell. There were only interested in making money.

I thought he was going to stop at the house he was pointing to when we were at the entrance of the tavern, but instead he passed it up and led me up a hill behind the houses, one that was full of rocks and proved difficult to climb.

Once we made it at the top we had to climb back down on the other side. Then after about ten minutes of walking we arrived at a small dirty cabin, one that looked to be uninhabited, though I already knew what this place was.

"So this is your hideout huh?"

"You would be right kid. How did you guess?" S'baad said sarcastically.

He knocked on the door three times, paused for a second, and then knocked two more times, paused once more, then knocked three times again. Finally the door opened and there stood a Redguard female clutching a war axe tightly in her left hand.

"It's about time S'baad. Where've you been? We've been waiting forever!" The Redguard was very angry and I came under the impression that she wasn't the most patient person in the world.

"Better late then never they always say! Is everyone here Rinesa?" said S'baad while peering into the dimly lit cabin.

"Yes…all three of us. Are you ready to announce your plans, or will you be keeping us in the dark even longer?" Said the Redguard apparently named Rinesa.

"I am ready and I've brought someone with me…Jonah."

S'baad and I walked into the cabin and I was immediately met with a flood of eager handshakes. First Rinesa, who seemed a bit weary but nonetheless happy to see me, shook my hand.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll avenge your mother's death. I'll personally make sure of that!"

Sweetie? I was seventeen years old, not ten. Her tone with me was much different than what it was with S'baad. I wasn't too fond of the babyish name, but I didn't feel like making a bad impression, so I simply held my tongue.

Next was an enormous looking Orc who called himself Ushag, but he said nothing else. He merely shook my hand and then sat back down in his chair, which by the way looked like a small stool under his humongous body.

Finally I met the eyes of a beautiful looking Breton named Jeane. "Welcome aboard Jonah, I'm glad to have finally met you. Pilpan has said so many good things about you."

Here eyes were the color of the ocean and her red hair was as radiant as the sun. She was very gorgeous indeed and I was enthralled by her sweet soft voice.

But wait, did she say Pilpan had talked about me? How in the world did she now Pilpan?

"How do you and S'baad know Pilpan?" I said in the direction of Jeane. S'baad was the one who gave me an answer.

"Pilpan is not exactly who you think he is," S'baad said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean? He told me he works in the mines for Roggar," I said.

Everyone started to laugh and I could feel myself blushing. Obviously I wasn't getting something here.

"Pilpan is a miner for your father, but he's also working undercover for me," S'baad said while trying to control his laughter.

"I wanted someone on the inside to inform me on what goes on in the mines, and Pilpan was very easy to sway over to my side. Ever since I hired him Pilpan has been smuggling me barrels of moon sugar, but of course it's just here and there."

"So you guys are in this just because you want revenge over stupid moon sugar?" I said with a sarcastic huff.

"It's more than that little boy! Your father's men killed me husband! That is why we are in this! They killed one of ours, now we will kill one of theirs!" Rinesa said loudly.

Her kind tone had switched to one that was filled with anger. I had apparently touched a soft spot with Rinesa.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your husband that was killed," I said apologetically.

"Never mind this pointless bickering. Let us get down to business. I have plans on what we will do, but you all have to listen closely," said S'baad.

The other three and I listened closely as S'baad began to unravel his idea.

"The five of us travel to Caldera. Pilpan will meet us near Roggar's house. He will have the key and we'll be able to infiltrate without alerting anyone. I know it sounds simple but we must be careful. There will be guards patrolling the grounds, and that is where you come in Ushag and Rinesa. You two will eliminate any guards while Jonah, Jeane and I go inside the house. We will take care of Roggar quickly and then we'll make a run for it. I want to leave tomorrow night, so I want everyone to get some rest. Is everyone okay with this?"

There was no need for an answer.

Everything was set the next day. We were walking through the woods under the light of the moon. Only a few miles more and we would enter Caldera. It was almost midnight and everyone would be asleep, or so we hoped.

We said nothing as we neared Caldera, not that any words were needed. I glanced at Jeane, who was even more beautiful under the bright stars. I don't know what it was but I was attracted to her, although it was more than her physical appearance that attracted. It was a feeling I'd never felt before, obviously because I never got out much.

She caught me staring at her and I quickly looked away. I heard her giggle softly and I looked back embarrassed as ever. She gave me warm smile and I smiled back.

We finally arrived and the plans at last commenced. Ushag and Rinesa went their way, while S'baad, Jeane and I went our own. I led the three of us around some corners and then stopped at the back door of the place I once called home. Sure enough Pilpan was waiting for us behind a small bush.

"Here's the key to the house. I must leave before I am seen by any of the guards. Good luck." Pilpan said those words with quick haste and left the vicinity.

Without saying a word I took the key I was given and quietly unlocked the back door. I opened it just as quiet and led the other two inside the house. We traveled upstairs and walked towards Roggar's room. The door was shut and no lights were coming from the room, signaling he was asleep.

S'baad then got in front of me and carefully opened the door. It was pitch black, making it impossible to see inside the room. S'baad walked in and his body vanished from sight. Jeane and I were about to follow but then we heard a loud thud, followed by yelling seconds later.

"Get out, get out now! We've been double-crossed!"

It was S'baad who said this and I immediately thought of Pilpan. Had he betrayed us? How could he do such a thing? Jeane took my right hand and swung me around. I then followed her down the stairs.

We heard the footsteps behind us and that only made us run harder. Once we made it downstairs we were about to run out the door but Jeane tripped and fell to the floor, and I tripped as well.

I hit my head on a chair and I could feel the blood dripping from the cut I had just sustained. Feeling a bit dizzy I could see in front of me, but the image I saw was a bit blurry.

When my sight was fully recovered I saw Pilpan lying in the right corner of the room with a towel wrapped around his mouth. His arms were tied behind his back and it appeared that there were numerous scars and bruises throughout the outside of his body. Something wasn't right…

Once I looked behind me I realized what was wrong. On the ground was a torn piece of rope, and apparently that was what tripped Jeane and I. Beyond the rope stood the massive body of Ushag, accompanied by three men I recognized as miners for Roggar.

To the right of Ushag I saw the limp body of Rinesa, and she was lying in a pool of blood! At first I thought Ushag and Rinesa had been captured by Roggar's men, but then I saw the evil smirk spread across Ushag's face.

"Ushag…you didn't!" Cried Jeane as tears spouted from her eyes at the sight of her fallen comrade.

"Why yes I did Jeane, and I think I might do the same to you and the boy. Then Pilpan will be next, followed by that fool of a Khajiit S'baad," growled Ushag.

This was unbelievable. I never saw it coming, but I should have. All the thought of getting revenge had switched to thoughts of fear. It appeared that I was about to die and Roggar would go on with his scandalous life.

"But why…why Ushag? S'baad brought you in when nobody else would. If it wasn't for him you'd be rotting in some dungeon," screamed Jeane loudly, a little too loud for Ushag's liking.

SMACK!

"Shut up, you'll wake up the whole city!" Roared Ushag.

I immediately got up from the floor and charged at Ushag as he laughed loudly. I tried to tackle him but my body bounced off of his and I landed on top of Jeane, who was nursing her right cheek.

I rolled to the side and was about to get back up but the three men held me down. Then they tied up Jeane and I and we were no longer able to speak. Soon afterwards Roggar came down the stairs with blood on his shirt. I knew S'baad was no longer alive.

"So, you came back? I have to admit I thought you were smarter than that. Perhaps I was wrong and you are as stupid as your mother was, before I killed her that is…"

I attempted to break free from my captors but it was of no use. I was bound by their strong hands and they showed no sign of tiring. I was forced to listen to the horrible rants of Roggar.

"It matters not however, for I will be leaving, and you…will not," said Roggar with a whispering emphasis on the last two words.

He walked out the back door along with Ushag. Three more of Roggar's thugs walked into the house, making a total of six. Once Roggar and Ushag were out of sight and the door was closed the criminals laughed as they unsheathed their weapons, ready to finish the job.

I looked over at Pilpan and realized he was unconscious, but not dead. I was clearly able to see his chest moving up and down, letting me know that he was still alive, but for how much longer I did not know.

I was positive the three of us were about to die, but then Jeane changed all of that. Once the men were no more than a foot away she kicked her foot and swept two of the men off their feet. They fell to the ground and hit their heads hard.

Jeane suddenly jumped up wielding a silver dagger. She must have cut the ropes that had bound her hands together. How she did this I do not know, but my view of her definitely changed. I never expected her to be the fighting type, but she was certainly proving me wrong.

She quickly stabbed one of the men on the floor with her dagger. The blade sunk into the man's chest, ending his life. Then Jeane dodged an attack by the other man on the floor, but only by inches.

I rolled over to the side where Pilpan was so that Jeane would have more room to maneuver, for she was our only chance of survival.

The five remaining men surrounded Jeane. They were no longer laughing. A man with a spear from behind Jeane charged her, along with a man in front of her with a spear as well. She knew what was coming and as they neared her she jumped high into the air, so far that she was clear above the two attackers.

The two men ran into one another, both stabbing through the other's chest. They fell to the floor, and now only three remained.

Rather than run for their lives the remaining three criminals stood their ground, bravely but stupidly unafraid of Jeane. All three of them ran towards her with their blades held high.

I truly thought Jeane had finally met her match, but she surprised me with her skills in battle yet again.

When the men charged towards her she threw her dagger at one of them, hitting him square in the forehead. The other two kept on running, but as they neared her she jumped in the air, twisted, and kicked both of them in the face. Her movements were absolutely amazing.

Both men fell to the floor, but one of them got up quick. He picked up his sword and swung at Jeane, but she ducked before he could connect with his blade. Then she kicked him in the groin, grabbed a dagger from the man belt, and shoved through his throat.

As the man gurgled loudly while blood was pouring from his wound, the last remaining thug slowly got up from the ground, but the fear was now clear on his face. He wanted to run out the door but Jeane stood in his way.

He took his sword and swung wildly at Jeane and missed completely. She then took her dagger and shoved it through the man's stomach. She dug deeper and deeper until the entire knife was almost shoved all the way through the wound. Finally the man died and the battle was over.

She turned around and looked at me, then towards Pilpan with great concern. She cut my binds and then we both turned out attention to Pilpan.

"I think he'll be okay, but if we want to save him we'll have to work quick; he's lost a lot of blood," she said calmly, with no panic in her tone.

"I've never had to deal with anything like this. I do not any magic spells whatsoever," I said with panic in my voice. I tried to be brave but I just couldn't.

"Don't worry, I do," Jeane announced.

"I didn't know your were that good of a fighter Jeane. Where did you learn all of those moves?" I asked eagerly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

CHAPTER FIVE

I watched astounded as Jeane began casting restoration spells on the cataleptic body of Pilpan. He was still breathing yet Jeane had a worried expression on her face.

"Watch your eyes Jonah. This is going to be bright."

Before I even had a chance to respond Jeane cupped her hands together and then shot them towards Pilpan's wound, which was located a few inches below the middle of his chest.

Lucky for Pilpan the wound was more of a slice, rather than a stab. It was not too deep but the scare was very long and blood was everywhere. I was afraid for his life but if Jeane's healing powers were anywhere near as good as her skills in battle, I had no doubt in my mind she'd be able to save him.

Out from Jeane's hand came an extremely bright ray of light. It was so intense that I actually had to partially shield my eyes, but not all the way of course. I didn't want to miss I thing.

She repeated this process several times until Pilpan's body began to stir. He coughed a couple of times and finally his eyes opened. For a moment he just laid their staring at us, and then his eyes closed once more.

"I won't lie to you Jonah; I'm not sure what is going to happen now," said Jeane with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was devastated by the death of her comrades, and now Pilpan could be next. Because of my mother's death I was able to relate with how Jeane was feeling.

"I've done all that I can do for Pilpan. The only thing we can do is wait things out and see what happens. Pilpan's life is in the hands of the gods, and nobody else…"

I didn't respond to her words, not that I knew what to say anyhow. Her expression was that of someone who had not lost one friend…but two, and possibly a third.

"I'm going to take care of Rinesa and S'baad. You stay here with Pilpan. It would be best to have someone in here in case something happens," she said. It was almost as if she was some kind of trance or something.

I watched as she sadly left the room, and I felt ashamed that I wasn't feeling the same way. It's not that I wasn't sad by the death of Rinesa and S'baad, but they were like family to Jeane, unlike to me, so my feelings weren't [ias[/i strong.

The next couple of hours were spent sitting on a small stool right beside Pilpan. He hadn't moved much the entire time and I wondered if he was going to make it. It would be imperative to my personal mission that he survived all of this. If anyone knew more about Roggar than I did it was certainly Pilpan. Perhaps he would be able to tell me where Roggar was traveling, although there was always the possibility of him going nowhere. It could be that he assumed that his goons would have taken care of me and Jeane.

"How's he been doing Jonah?"

I jumped off of my stool and fell to the ground. Quickly I got to my feet and turned around to see Jeane standing in the door way.

"You scared me Jeane! I didn't even hear you coming up the stairs. As for Pilpan, he hasn't moved much at all, but he is breathing still."

She walked over to get a closer look at Pilpan. He was indeed alive but just barely. Somehow I knew he wasn't going to make it. It was a feeling inside that hit me suddenly. Then my theory was confirmed by Jeane.

"He's not going to make it Jonah…"

She began to cry and I wanted to try and console her, but then I thought it'd be smarter if I just left her alone. I doubted that anything I'd try would help anyway.

After she was done weeping she unsheathed her dagger and looked up at me.

"I'm going to end his suffering Jonah. There's no reason for him to go through anymore pain."

She walked over Pilpan and shoved the dagger into his chest, and it was all over. She sat there on the floor crying for another ten minutes or so. Again I did nothing.

"Alright…enough crying. It's not going to accomplish anything sitting here weeping. We've got to find your dad and make him pay," she said with sheer anger.

"I'll go look up in his room for clues on where he is going, if he's going anywhere at all."

I left her in the room and made my way towards Roggar's. Inside the body of S'baad was still lying in the floor. The sight made me jump out of my skin for I had thought Jeane took care of him. Perhaps she was too emotionally drained to do the job. I would offer my assistance to move the body.

Searching around the room I found nothing, but I knew this was going to happen. Roggar, while a brute of a father, was not an idiot. I very well knew he wouldn't keep anything important simply lying about for anyone to find. It would be in his desk. I'm actually not sure why I didn't look there in the first place.

I went over to the desk and attempted to open drawer, but unfortunately it was locked. He must've learned his lesson when I found out about my mother. I had no lock picks and there was no doubt in mind that the key was with Roggar.

"I'll open it for you," said a familiar voice.

I turned around and there was Jeane, who once again scared the living daylights out of me. I stepped aside as Jeane performed a spell that went inside the keyhole. Moments later I heard faint "click". I was amazed by Jeane and her use of magic. But then again I shouldn't have been surprised, for she was a Breton after all.

Inside the desk I found things that were of no use to me and brought no clues whatsoever. Then, underneath several quills, I noticed a wrinkled piece of paper with writing on it. I brought the paper to my eyes and read the letter out loud.

[iRemember to meet the Khajiit just outside the docks in Khuul. There he will take you to my place in the frozen wastelands. Don't worry Roggar; I think you'll like Solstheim.

AR[/i

So Roggar was traveling to Solstheim. I'd heard a bit about the place in the tavern, but never anything good. From what I've gathered its frozen tundra filled with awful beasts and Nordic tribes. Why in the world would he want to go there?

"It's settled then; we must travel to Solstheim," Jeane said matter-of-factly.

"So you're going to help me find him?"

"After what he's done? Of course I'm going to help you!" She said while smiling for the first time since when we were traveling through the forest.

"But, it's time to find you a weapon. Don't you have one yourself? I was told you were handy with a blade."

"I did when I was younger, but I haven't touched one for several years."

She looked at me and then over to the body of S'baad, and then quivered slightly. "Grab S'baad's blade Jonah."

I looked over at the body of S'baad and I was a bit weary about taking the blade. Jeane could apparently see my worried expression.

"Don't worry about it Jonah. Believe me; he'd want it to be put to good use. I'll miss that Khajiit though…"

I thought she was going to cry again but she didn't, so I took the opportunity to offer my help.

"If you want I can help you move S'baad's and Rinesa's body."

"No, we need to leave as soon as possible. If we leave now we might be able to catch up with your father before he even leaves for Solstheim."

I merely nodded and picked up S'baad's weapon from the floor. It was a rather heavy silver long sword that looked as if it was custom-made. I waved it around a few times and the memories of my childhood hobby instantly returned. The all too familiar feeling was back and I was happier than I'd been in some time.

I looked up at Jeane and for some reason she was beaming with joy. "Good, now let us leave this place and make way for Khuul."

CHAPTER SIX

The moon was still shining brightly as Jeane and I made our way out of Caldera, hopefully for good. We were heading northward towards the town of Khuul, by whom Jeane had explained was a tiny coastal town inhabited mainly by fishermen, with the exception of a merchant or two.

She told me that the only way to reach Solstheim was through a Khajiit named S'virr, who she described as "crazy beyond imagination". Of course there were alternate ways of reaching the island, but we'd have to use our own boat, and neither Jeane nor myself had the slightest idea on how to use one.

"Let's be realistic with ourselves Jeane, we're not going to catch up with Roggar before he leaves Vvardenfell. So what are we going to do when we reach Solstheem?"

Jeane chuckled. "That's Sols[itheim[/i, not Sols[itheem[/i. As for your question, we'll have to wait for S'virr to get back from his voyage. I would guess that you're correct in the statement that we won't catch up with your father, which means S'virr will not be in Khuul when we get there. We'll simply have to wait for him to return, and then we can question him on Roggar's whereabouts."

I wasn't too sure about her plan. There was no way S'virr would tell us where Roggar was going.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but don't you think S'virr will keep quiet if we ask him where Roggar is? He'll probably even act as if he doesn't know the man."

Jeane seemed to think about the question for a moment, and then gave a solution. "Now that I think about it, it's possible that he [idoesn't[/i know who Roggar is. If the person who wrote that letter has even the slightest amount of intelligence, it's likely that they didn't even tell S'virr who he was taking to Solstheim. That's my guess anyway…"

It was good enough for me so I went away from the subject and asked about a different one. I wanted to know more about Jeane and where she came from.

"If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know a little more about yourself. Where did live as a child and how did you come to meet S'baad?"

She looked at the ground as we walked, not making any eye contact whatsoever. "I don't really want to talk about it, at least not right now anyways."

"I'm sorry Jeane. I know I'm a little nosey sometimes."

"It's not that Jonah…….I just can't say," she said.

I wanted her to elaborate on what it was, but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I admit that I was now very curious but I suppose it could wait.

When we finally arrived at Khuul the city was asleep and the only figures moving about were the guards.

"Follow me Jonah; I know where the docks are. So we don't look suspicious we'll hide in the shadows until S'virr comes back. Surely there will be a bush or something to hide behind."

I followed Jeane as we traveled through the shadowy night, keeping out of sight of the guards that were patrolling the small town. They were Dunmer guards in Bone mold armor, according to Jeane. I had never before seen this type of armor and the sight of the guards intimidated me. They looked a lot more fierce that the guards in Caldera, or in Gnisis for that matter.

We made it to the docks where the Khajiit was no where in sight. I wasn't sure what he looked like but the only person standing on the docks was a woman, whose race I could not identify. She appeared to be a Nord but I couldn't tell for sure.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait Jeane?"

"There's really no way of telling Jonah. We'll just have to be patient. I guess….wait. There, there he is! He's coming in right now; do you the ship?" she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I peered out into the water and indeed I could clearly see the rickety ship making its way towards the docks, but only because many lamps were illuminating the ship. Once the vessel finally made it to shore a skinny looking Khajiit hopped off and rather than talking to the woman next to him he darted off quickly.

"We can't let him get away Jonah. Follow me, but keep quiet; we don't want him to hear us. I highly doubt we'd be able to catch him if he ran for it."

I agreed full heartedly, remembering the scene when S'baad was running from the guards in Caldera.

S'virr led us past to the opposite part of town, and eventually to an old broken down shack that I assumed was his home. We crept up behind him and as soon as he opened the door Jeane tackled him into the home and onto the dirt covered floor. I quickly followed and closed the door before we alerted the guards to our presence.

Inside the shack S'virr struggled wildly, attempting to break free from Jeane's grasp, but it was of no use. Her firm grip was too strong for the seemingly weak Khajiit.

"Guards! Guards! I'm being attacked!"

Jeane equipped her dagger and held the sharp blade to S'virr's throat, just begging him to make another sound.

"One more word and I'll slit your throat! You're going answer some questions for me. If you cooperate I'll let you go; but if you don't, well…..lets just put it this way…..you'll never see the light of day again. Do we have an agreement?"

The Khajiit shook his head and Jeane lifted him from the ground and then roughly sat him down in a nearby chair. She took some cloth that was lying on the floor and tied his arms and legs to the chair.

"Where is Roggar?" Jeane demanded in a menacing tone.

"Roggar? I've never heard of the name," pleaded S'virr.

"You took a man with black hair to Solstheim. Why did you take him there and where was he going once he arrived at the island?"

S'virr looked up at Jeane with a curious expression. Obviously he was wondering why she knew so much.

"I haven't been to that frozen wasteland for sometime. I've only had two customers today and none of them had black hair. I don't know what you're talking about," he said bluntly.

Whack!

Jeane struck the Khajiit across the face, causing a tear at the edge of the upper left part of his lip. Bloody was flowing softly from the wound and it appeared that S'virr was about to crack.

"You're a liar S'virr! We know you took him to Solstheim and you're going to tell us where he's going!"

S'virr looked as if he was about to spill everything, but a sense of fear could be plainly seen on his furry face.

"I can't say anything, he'll kill me!"

"Who will kill you? Roggar?" You don't have to worry S'virr; nothing will happen to you, I promise." Jeane was using a much gentler tone right now, trying to pry out whatever information S'virr was holding.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're gonna let me go so I suppose I can tell you. I am not lying when I say that I don't know this person's name. He [idid[/i have black hair though. I got the letter from someone in Solstheim a couple of days ago. The letter did not have a name but I still took it very seriously. The message was rather threatening and I thought about telling the authorities, but the sender offered me five hundred septims if I went along with their plan. How could I pass up such a deal?"

We listened on as the Khajiit told us his story.

"The plan was simply enough. I was to take the man to Solstheim, but I would not be taking him to the main docks, which are located at the shores near Fort Frostmoth. Instead I was to drop him off just a few miles northwest of Ravenrock, an ebony-mining town. That is all I know, I swear!"

"Thank you S'virr. I'm sorry to have hurt you, but I needed that information and you weren't going to give it to us. We'll be leaving you now."

"Wait! I'm going with you!"

Jeane and I looked at each other in bewilderment. Why did S'virr want to go with us?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's in our best interest S'virr. I really do appreciate your help though. If you want I can give you some compensation for your help," said Jeane.

"No no no, I don't want your money! I fear for my life! How do you know that I won't be killed by this Roggar person or any of his thugs, which I'm sure he has. I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do about. Besides, you know nothing about Solstheim, and I know _everything. _ If you ask me I don't think you have a choice."

He did have a point. I knew nothing about the island and I doubted Jeane did either. It seemed we were stuck in a difficult predicament.

"Fine, you can go, but you must do as I say! We can't have our mission ruined by you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Yes, of course! Let's get going, I can't wait to get started on this adventure! Just so you know I was never given the money I was promised, so I have a little mission of my own!"

His tone was wild, almost insane. I knew bringing him along was a bad idea, but I also knew we need him if we were to successfully navigate across the island. Oh well, maybe he wouldn't be that bad after all………….

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Hurry you two, there's no time to waste!"

It had only been a mere three minutes and already S'virr was getting on my nerves. He was too energetic for my liking; always jumping up and down saying crazy things that usually never made sense.

"Will you please keep quiet? We don't want to attract any attention to the guards, now do we?" Jeane asked the crazy Khajiit.

"Oh yes, of course! Forgive me miss; I'll be much quieter from now on."

The strange Khajiit began crouching low to the ground while he walked towards his vessel, as if sneaking through the shadows in order to avoid the guards, even though he didn't have to. It was like he was too stupid to realize that all he had to do was act normal, but then again I guess in his case normal isn't the best way to act.

"Maybe taking him along isn't the best idea," I told Jeane who was just as irritated as I.

"I know he's quite aggravating but we _do_ need him Jonah. His presence is critical if we wish to find your father. We'll simply have to put up with his childish antics."

"Childish? More like an insane if you ask me!"

"It is true that he is a bit…..different, but none of that matters as long as he gets us to our destination."

I left it at that because there was really no point in arguing any further. S'virr was coming with us and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I just hoped he wouldn't be the end of Jeane and me.

Once we boarded S'virr's ship we set sail for the frozen island, leaving everything and everyone behind us. For Jeane and me we were traveling to a new world, one that would test our determination and drive to find Roggar and avenge our fallen friends.

"Row the boat! Row the boat! Will we sink or will we float?"

A little more than ten minutes after we set sail S'virr started singing pointless songs with a horrible tune. He had possibly the worst singing voice I had ever heard in my life!

"Traveling the sea I'm filled with glee, because in the seas there are no trees!"

What was he talking about? His songs made no sense whatsoever.

"Will you shut your trap? I don't mean to sound rude but your voice is so piercing it's actually hurting my ears!"

The Khajiit looked at me and grinned. "I'm not surprised they're hurting, just look at the size of those things!"

I charged towards S'virr but before I could do anything Jeane had tackled me to the ground.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down Jonah!"

I tried to break free of Jeane's grasp but she wasn't about to let go.

"I said let me go!"

"Then promise me you won't go after S'virr….promise me!"

"Fine, fine, I won't!"

She let me up from the wooden deck but made sure I wasn't about to attack S'virr. He was hopping up and down with joy, laughing rather loudly.

"I am sorry Jonah; I was only kidding with you."

He was lying through his nasty yellow teeth. I wanted to hit him square in the jaw.

"You don't have a lot of room to talk; your nose is humongous," I shot towards S'virr.

"Ah, but your ears are still bigger…" S'virr said as he entered the ship's cabin in order to get some sleep, which was something I needed as well.

Once he left, Jeane scowled at me. "You need to watch your temper Jonah; he's only having some fun."

"Fun, are you kidding me? I'm sorry, I didn't know purposely angering me was considered fun…"

"You started it Jonah. If you would have let him sing he wouldn't have made fun of your ears."

"You're starting to sound like you're my mother or something," I yelled at her.

Jeane opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but she never did.

"I'm going to bed. I need some rest," I said.

When I woke up the next day I walked outside to find S'virr dancing. I was too perplexed to even ask why he was making a fool of himself, but I didn't need to. Looking into the distance I could clearly see a gigantic piece of land that apparently was the island of Solstheim.

Jeane walked over and gave me a hug. "We're finally here Jonah; one step closer in finding Roggar and making him pay for what he did."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. I was just angry at S'virr, that's all."

She shook her head. "There's no need for an apology Jonah. I know that you meant no harm."

S'virr continued to dance wildly as we inched closer and closer to the island, but of course we still had a little ways to go because we weren't going to stop at Fort Frostmoth, just as S'virr had said.

"It shouldn't be too much longer until we make landfall. Our destination is only a few miles away from the fort," S'virr announced.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Waiting was the hardest part, or at least for me it was. I wanted to so much to take that first step onto the snowy tundra, which will be the first time for me. It was one of the most exciting things for your eyes to behold, or so the travelers back at Caldera told me. They said the sight seemed to magically bring happiness to you, but of course I knew that was an exaggeration.

"Land! Land! Land! We're finally here!" Yelled S'virr with great enthusiasm.

As soon as the boat smacked gently onto the frozen rocks I jumped out and began to run, but alas I wasn't use to the snow and I promptly tripped and fell face first.

"Ha ha ha, you silly boy!" S'virr merely stepped of and began doing his crazy jig once more. I was too happy to even care what he said.

I wiped the icy snow from my face and started trembling. My clothes certainly weren't suited for this kind of weather. I needed to find some warmer clothing fast, or else I'd freeze to death! It appeared Jeane had the same idea as I did.

"It's freezing out here! Where can we get some warm clothes S'virr?" asked Jeane while shaking uncontrollably.

"Follow me, follow me! Ravenrock is just dead ahead!"

Jeane and I followed S'virr as he led us up a hill. At the top there was a large building, and then there were some smaller ones as well.

"The shop's this way. Hurry before you freeze your behind!" S'virr said while giggling wildly.

We entered the wooden structure and inside behind a desk stood a cheerful looking Nord woman. Hanging on the walls were the mounts of various animals that obviously inhabited the island. All of them were foreign to me, as I've never been farther from a couple miles away from Caldera my whole life.

"Welcome to the Superlative Souk! I recognize this crazy old Khajiit but I don't believe I've met you two…" the woman said to Jeane and me.

"My name is Jeane and this is my friend Jonah. We are very cold and would like some warm clothing. What would you suggest to wear around these parts?"

"Hmm, well, there's always Colovian fur. Sure it's cheap, but it doesn't last longer than a few weeks. If you want something that will last ya I'd recommend either bear fur or wolf fur, either one would due. A' course they're more expensive, but bear and wolf fur serve as armor as well, thanks to the thick hide. The choice is yours my friends!"

Jeane thought it over and then asked for my opinion. "What do you think Jonah? I think Colovian is definitely out of the question; I want to be as warm as possible! It's either bear of wolf fur, but if you ask me I believe wolf fur is the way we ought to go. It looks warm, plus it looks to be lighter than bear fur, which means it won't tire us too quick."

"Yes, I think we should choose the wolf fur as well, but it's rather expensive Jeane."

"Oh don't worry about Jonah, I have plenty of money. There's no need to worry about expenses."

Jeane paid the woman eight-hundred dollars for the two pairs of wolf armor, EIGHT-HUNDRED DOLLARS! To me that sounded outrageous, but Jeane didn't even wince at the sounds of those horrible words. Perhaps she had descended from a rich family.

"Thanks Jeane but I hate to see you pay that much. Don't you think it was rather expensive?"

"Well it wasn't cheap but at least we're warm now, and that's all that matters."

"You silly humans, I AM a bundle of fur, ha ha ha. I have no need for hulking clothing," laughed S'virr.

"Aren't you a lucky one," I said in return.

Jeane could sense that an argument was about to start so she did her best to avoid any confrontations. "So where to now S'virr? Shouldn't we ask someone if they've Roggar walking about?"

"Yes, yes, yes, follow me! We'll find Falco Galenus. He's the leader of this mining colony, though he doesn't like me much. If anyone can help us it's him."

Jeane and I followed S'virr as he led us past several small houses and finally we stopped at the largest structure. Lined up against the building's walls were large metal barrels filled to the top with purplish rocks.

We opened the big wooden doors and stepped inside. The warm air immediately hit me in the face and right then I was happy to get out of the cold air. The snow [iwas[/i beautiful, there's no doubting that, but the coldness was absolutely unbearable, despite the fur armor.

Inside the first room, at the opposite end, stood a man holding a parchment a paper, and a quill. He was concentrating on a barrel filled with the same purple rock I'd seen outside. Apparently these purplish solids were what the miners dug up.

He looked up from his work to see us staring at him. He looked at Jeane and me curiously and then his attention turned to S'virr. I could see his face fill with a look of disgust. I had a strong feeling he and S'virr had crossed paths before.

"What do you want S'virr? If you get and closer to the Ebony I swear I'll cut your hands off. The last time I let you go after stealing my ebony was the last, I promise you that!"

"I was only looking at the rock then, but that's important. What is important is that we three are looking for man by the name of Roggar. He has black hair and he is of the Nordic race. Sound familiar to you?"

At the name of Roggar Falco's expression changed to that of shock and surprise. He looked at Jeane oddly, then at me as well. I could tell he knew where Roggar was, I just wasn't sure if he was going to tell us or not.

"May I ask what the reason is for your questioning S'virr?" Asked Falco

Before S'virr had a chance to respond Jeane abruptly cut him off. "I don't mean to sound rude but that is none of you business sir. Do you remember seeing someone odd making landfall on the island? It couldn't have been more than a day ago since he arrived."

He looked us up and down, as if trying to decide on whether he should let go his information that was being upheld. "Come with me right now. I have something to tell you but I fear this is not the safest place."

He walked past us and opened the doors and stepped outside onto the snow. The three of us eagerly followed him, hoping he would share some valuable information that would help us on our journey.

We followed Falco as he led us to another large structure just past the mines and past the merchant's shop as well. S'virr announced that we were walking towards the local inn. Upon nearing the tavern sounds were coming from inside. It sounded like music was playing and people were singing. When we walked inside the building sure enough there were many men and woman singing and dancing while music was being played by a band of flute players and guarskin drummers.

"Falco! How's it going? Care for a drink lad? The mead is especially tasty today" said the apparent owner of the tavern. He was a joyful Nord and he was standing behind a counter, perhaps a little too joyful. He was serving large mugs of liquid left and right, and apparently the drinks were alcoholic. The people of the tavern acted as if they were drunk, and now that I thought about, the pub owner looked to be drunk as well!

"No thanks, not right now anyway. I have business to attend to," Falco said grimly.

He motioned for us to follow him once more so we did. Eventually we stopped outside a wooden door. Falco looked around to make sure we weren't being followed. Then he shoved the three of us inside the room and entered himself. He closed the door shut and locked it with a key. He was very afraid, for the fear was clear upon his worried face.

"I bring you hear because I fear for my life. For the past day I have been watched from afar by people at the edge of the forest. I didn't react because I wanted to know who they were, but it seems I know now. I think they are the servants of the master of this "Roggar" you speak. Who is he and why are you searching for him?"

Rather than let Jeane do the talking this time [iI[/i stepped up. "Listen, he killed my mother and three of my friends' comrades. He's drug dealer and a killer. We want him dead, and no matter how long it takes we [iwill[/i find him. Are you going to tell us where he is or not?" I said angrily. I was tired of all the questions. I wanted some answers of my own.

"I understand your anger boy, but do not cop an attitude with me. I will tell you where he is, or at least where I [ithink[/i he might be. I could tell by the expression on his face when arrived that he was a bad apple, but, three others were with him when he arrived on the island; two brawny Imperial males and an Orc male as well. When they arrived they said nothing but traveled to the north. I will admit, my curiosity got the best of me and I trailed behind them. I think they knew I was following them and I picked up the pace and alas I lost them in the thick forests, though I do believe I know where they were heading. There is an old abandoned fort just a few miles north of here. I do not know why but I almost positive that's where they were heading. When I lost them I was no more than a couple miles away."

He stopped to let us soak in the information. When he didn't speak I asked him where exactly this fort was.

"I am not exactly sure of its name, but I believe S'virr knows what I am talking about. Somehow the slimy reptile knows everything about this island," said Falco.

"Yes, yes, S'virr knows exactly what place Falco is talking. Let us leave now. We must hurry!" S'virr said wildly.

"Thank you for the information. We'll be leaving you now," said Jeane.

We followed S'virr outside into the cold as he led us towards the forest. Soon we would at last get our revenge.

CHAPTER NINE

S'virr rushed outside the tavern while Jeane and I pursued from behind. The insane Khajiit was once again on the edge of annoying me beyond the limit, but then again he [iwas[/i taking me to where Roggar was hiding. I suppose I couldn't be too mad at S'virr, although there was something about him that was rubbing me the wrong way. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it there was something about that crazy Khajiit. Oh well……

"Hurry slowpokes, we have to hurry before Roggar finds out that we're coming for him!" yelled S'virr.

"The time has finally come Jonah. We will get our revenge won't we? It just feels so wonderful knowing that we have him in our grasps," said Jeane full of glee.

"Yes, this time he won't get away," I said with sheer determination.

We got the edge of the forest and of course S'virr was acting rather insane. He was being very loud and I was about to tell him to shut up but surprisingly Jeane reprimanded S'virr before I had a chance.

"S'virr, I've put up with your antics the whole trip, but now you really have to shut up. You are [ivery[/i loud and it would be [ivery[/i easy for Roggar or his men to hear us. The element of surprise is key to our mission. Do not ruin everything," Jeane whispered angrily.

I wasn't by fond of S'virr's actions by any means, but I have to admit I felt a bit sorry for him at the moment. It actually looked as if Jeane hurt his feelings. His joyous atmosphere was suddenly replaced with a seemingly wounded expression.

"I'm sorry miss, I'll be quieter this time," said S'virr sheepishly.

"That's what you said last time I told you to be quiet…." Jeane said bluntly.

S'virr was quiet as we traveled through the forest, surprisingly of course. I don't think he was still emotionally hurting from Jeane's reprimanding, but there was something different about him, I just couldn't decide what it was.

"We're getting close; only a few more miles until we arrive at the fort," said S'virr quietly.

It was almost time for the retribution I so much deserved. Finally I would be able to repay my mother for what all she gave me and Roggar's corruption would be put to a permanent end.

"When we get to the fort we'll look for a back entrance, where we can possibly take Roggar and his men by surprise. Do you know of such an entrance S'virr?"

"I do not know miss, but we can check it out." S'virr said with the same emotionless expression. Something was wrong, I just knew it.

We finally made it to the old fort an hour or so later, and old was definitely an understatement. I looked as if the place could collapse any minute, though I had to admit that it did make a good hideout, or at least it seemed to me anyway.

We rounded the humongous structure and sure enough there was a back entrance.

"The time is now. We'll sneak inside and find Roggar, where we'll put an end to his malicious life."

That was it, there were no more words, not that any were needed. We knew the mission and the dangerous that would certainly follow as well.

S'virr opened the door and the three of us stepped inside the dark fort. The hallway we entered was very dark, only lit by a few torches. Other than the torches there were no other sources of light, which would both hurt and help us.

We walked down the hallway, moving slowly and as cautiously as possible. Even S'virr was being quiet, but there was still something wrong with him. He wouldn't even look at me when I stared at him.

We rounded the first corner and found ourselves at yet another hallway. However, at the end of the corridor light was shining, signaling that we were very close to a room of some sorts.

At the end of the path we looked into a large room where there was a bed at the northern end. It was dark to see what it was, but something was definitely in the bed.

Jeane led us as we walked across the room and over to the bed. To our dismay the bed was empty, much to our surprise. I could have sworn something was there.

"Well, nothing is here. We'll simply have to trav...ahh!"

An arrow shot from the side and stuck into Jeane's left shoulder. She fell to the ground in agony. I was about to help her but suddenly I was hit in the back the head, and I too fell to the ground. Then everything went dark….

I finally rose my coma to the sight of many figures standing above me. They weren't too clear at first but I recognized one of them to be Ushag, only because he was so big. When my eyesight was finally reestablished I saw Roggar standing next him, along with three others. Two of them were Roggar's thugs, but the other was an old looking Dunmer dressed in a long dark blue robe, one that seemed to have seen many years of use.

"It's about time you woke, I've been waiting for hours," said Roggar.

I tried to get up but alas my legs and arms were chained to the wall. I was shackled tightly and the binds showed no chances of breaking. It seemed as if Roggar won yet again.

"Don't waste your energy boy; you're not getting out of those things. I wanted to talk to you face to face before you die. I wanted you to know the truth. But before do tell you the truth I suppose I'll let you ask some questions. But you better hurry, my patience is wearing thin," Said Roggar.

"Where are Jeane and S'virr?" I demanded loudly.

Roggar pointed to the left where Jeane was lying right next to me. I hadn't even noticed.

"Don't fret, she isn't dead……yet," Roggar said with a chuckle.

"How did know we were coming?" I asked Roggar. I knew somehow he was tipped off by someone. There was just no way he happened to find us in the room by chance.

"It was all S'virr. If it wasn't for him I'd surely be dead by now," Roggar said with an evil grin while pointing to my right. Beside me was S'virr. He was standing a few feet from me looking sad.

"You….you betrayed us?" I yelled loudly.

"I am sorry but they threatened my life. I didn't want die, you have to understand!" Pleaded S'virr.

"Not to mention the money that involved," Roggar said with a snicker.

"So, it was the money that turned you over to their side! I knew you were a bad seed! I shouldn't have let you go with us! You're lucky Jeane was so nice to you, but I can't see why. You're nothing but a cowardly traitor!"

"Enough, I'm tired of listening to your pathetic tirade. It's time to get rid of you," Roggar yelled.

"I hate you and I always will. You're not my father and I don't even know why my mother married you in the first place. I can't even begin to imagine what she saw in you," I cried out with tears streaming from my eyes.

Looking back over to Jeane I realized she was finally awake, but a bit dazed.

"You still believe I am the one who killed your mother eh?" Laughed Roggar.

"Of course, I read the note."

"[iI[/i wrote the note you pathetic idiot! I wrote it to your aunt…..Jeane."

What? Jeane? I looked over and her face was buried in her hands. Could this possibly be true? Did [iJeane[/i kill my mother?

THE END

TO BE CONTINUED………………………


End file.
